Unnamed characters
*Give the character a descriptive name in your article and use the formula [ [ unnamed characters#In Book Title|given name] ] then add a short summary for the character to the appropriate book section on this page. The character should always link from another page to this one. Do not create the character only on this page and make sure the entry here contains at least one link to another Wiki page. *If an unnamed character is likely to be linked to several pages and there is some information it would be better to create a page for that character (see Paran's father for example). If a separate page is created for an unnamed character, it would be useful to add a line on this page to re-direct to the character's page (see TH entry for dog walkers). *The characters are listed within their section in order of first appearance within a book. In Gardens of the Moon *In 1154BS, Paran had a Napan tutor.Gardens of the Moon, Prologue, UK MMPB p.6 He recalled later that, like every other Napan he had met, the tutor had shown little respect.Memories of Ice, Chapter 2, UK B p.99 *An Agent who met Paran in Genabaris. He was described as having burly arms and small, narrow eyes.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 3, UK MMPB p.97 He was smaller than Paran, something he disliked.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 3, UK MMPB p.98/99 Paran later reminisced that unlike other Claws, this one seemed to have liked him.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 3, UK MMPB p.113 *'Old Rockface' is a name mentioned by Picker. Old Rockface laid money on Paran not lasting more than two days. Possibly a nickname for Trotts who is mentioned in the following paragraph and who is described as talking in a monotone voice, possibly indicating he might not express much emotion, thus Rockface.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 3, UK MMPB p.120 *A Gatekeeper appeared when Paran encountered Oponn at Hood's Gate. The gatekeeper changed it's appearance at random from initially looking bent and limping, wearing rags, an old woman to being a child with drool on it's face, a deformed young girl, a stunted, broken Trell, then presenting itself as a desiccated Tiste Andii. When it grinned it displayed muddy yellow teeth and it's bones shifted under creaking skin. There was a hint of glimmer in it's eye sockets. It spoke with a quavering voice and seemed to dislike it's cackled laugh, wishing for a mellifluous, deep throated laugh instead.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 4, UK MMPB p.137/138 *Three Hunters chased Crokus Younghand across the rooftops of Darujhistan after having initially killed Talo Krafar in a secret war against the Assassins' Guild. They were cloaked and at least one of them used a heavy assassins crossbow. Another used two long-knives. They descended from heights by sorcerous means. One was in command of the other two.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 5, UK MMPB p.182-192 They were likely part of a group of Tiste Andii who were tasked to take out the Guild and the commander, Serrat, might have been the female in charge of the attempt on Crokus.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 13, UK MMPB p.427-429 *The Refugee from Pale was a man at the Boar's Tears tavern in Worrytown who was listening to one of Kruppe's stories. Upon the arrival of Crokus Younghand, the man seemed to be glad to have an excuse to escape, even leaving his glass behind which was still two-thirds full of wine.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 7, UK MMPB p.238/239 *The Black Moranth patrol leader spoke to Whiskeyjack after the Black had dropped the sergeant and his squad on the shores of Lake Azur. The Moranth warrior was referred to as male. He was wearing a hinged helmet and it was audible when he swiveled his head.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 8, UK MMPB p.256-258 *A Shaman of the Ilgres Barghast lead a warband of the tribe who attacked Imperial Adjunct Lorn and the Jakatakan Élites charged with her protection, on the Rhivi Plain. Lorn's Otataral sword negated the shamans magic and he was killed by a sword thrust to the throat.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 9, UK MMPB p.269 Lorn surmised that the Shaman had detected the presence of Onos T'oolan in the area and had transported himself and his hand-picked hunters there by Warren.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 9, UK MMPB p.274 Before his death, the shaman had used his talents to kill the horses of Lorn's group with a disease.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 9, UK MMPB p.277 *A Guardsman at the D'Arle estate was effortlessly killed by Sorry as she followed Crokus Younghand when he returned the jewels he previously stole. The man had been the only guard patrolling in the garden of the estate at the time.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 13, UK MMPB p.418 In Deadhouse Gates *A Tapuharal in Hissar, carrying four-foot skewers of roasted meats and fruit in each hand was hailed over by Duiker. The Tapu, speaking the coastal Debrahl language, mistook the historian for a Dosii and warned him about Mezla spies.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 2, UK MMPB p.68 *An ancient shaman was conducting a ritualistic divination known as the Cycle of Seasons in Hissar together with the blind boy (see below). The seer was described as having a silver-barbed, skin-threaded face, marking him to be of the Semk tribe.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 2, UK MMPB p.69/70 *The Blind boy performed a ritualistic divination known as the Cycle of Seasons in Hissar, witnessed by Duiker. He was about fifteen, with gouged out eyes and in an advanced stage of malnutrition. Likely an orphan of the Malazan conquest who had lived on the streets. At the end of the dance, the boy fell to the ground, dead.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 2, UK MMPB p.69/70 *An Ex-Hissar Guard was watching the Cycle of Seasons ritual in Hissar with Duiker. The squat man had the scars of his Regiment on his cheeks, poorly obscured by mutilating burns. His teeth were stained. Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 2, UK MMPB p.69 *A hunchbacked pimp in Ehrlitan snatched two girls after their nurse had been killed by Red Blades. He was described as having the white skin of a Skrae, blackened teeth and moving with a hobble. The pimp was prevented from despoiling the girls by Fiddler who bought them and returned them to their grandfather. In the meantime, the girls' guards, who had fled the Red Blades, returned and found the Simharal. It was not stated if they took revenge on him.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 2, UK MMPB p.86-88 *A Leopard D'ivers attacked Icarium and Mappo Runt in the Pan'potsun Odhan. It took the shape of a dozen sandy coloured leopards. One of the cats managed to injure Mappo in the initial surprise of the attack but was killed by him. The other eleven were killed by Icarium.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 2, UK MMPB p.105/106 *An unnamed Red Blade in Ehrlitan, described as having a dark face and dull grey teeth, was a member of a troop of six mounted Red Blades who were questioning those about to leave through Caravan Gate if they had seen a man on a roan stallion leaving that morning. The unnamed man questioned Fiddler who was disguised as a Gral and acting like one, wanted coin for answers. The Red Blade spat at Fiddler's feet and rode off to rejoin his troop.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 3, UK MMPB p.141 * An Insane Mage attacked the Ripath as it made its way to Otataral Island. The mage had been driven mad by his exposure to Otataral at the Skullcup mining camp. On board were Gesler, Stormy, Truth, and Kulp come to rescue Heboric, Baudin, and Felisin Paran. Heboric said the man controlled his warren like a child holding the leash of one of the Hounds of Shadow. The mage sent the ship plunging through a rent into the Nascent.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 8 There they met a Logros T'lan Imass hunting party led by Hentos Ilm. The Bonecaster slew the mage to prevent further damage to the warren.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 9 *A Tithansi warleader so bedeviled Coltaine's Chain of Dogs after the Battle of Sekala Crossing that the Fist sent a large squad of veteran soldiers to assassinate him. The warleader was built like a bear, all muscled and hairy, and wore the fur of that animal about his shoulders. He carried a single-bladed throwing axe and decorated his cheeks with slashes of red paint designating recent victories. The squad was successful but soon realised their true target was the Semk godling at the warleader's side.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 12, UK MMPB p.308/317 *A Wickan warlock was one of several Wickan elders slain by Empress Laseen who were later reincarnated and serving Coltaine as children during the Chain of Dogs. This unnamed warlock was a young boy whose thin, bony arms were hatch-marked with scars from wrist to shoulder. He accompanied Nil, Lull, Duiker, and a squad of marines on a mission to assassinate a Tithansi warleader (see above). The mission went south and the young warlock was slain by the Semk godling.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 12, US HC p.313/318 *A Jaghut ghost visited the feverish Corporal List as he hovered near Hood's gate. The ghost told him that the lands south of the River Vathar were lifeless because of something terrible that happened two hundred thousand years ago. The T'lan Imass had waged war against the Jaghut, his family, and his species, breaking their bones and pinning their still living bodies under rocks. The T'lan Imass sought their eradication while the Jaghut fought back passively with barriers of glacial ice. Even so long after the event, the ghost was tortured by grief.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 15, US HC p.404-405Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 19, US HC p.501-502 In Memories of Ice *An Addled Rhivi woman cared for the Mhybe in her wagon while Caladan Brood's army marched on Capustan. She had lost her faculties when she had been kicked in the head by a Bhederin. The Rhivi believed that spirits worked through adults with the minds of children and so they were often charged with preparing corpses for burial. The old woman cleaned and bathed the rapidly aging Mhybe and hummed children's songs while combing her hair. When the woman who met no-one's eyes locked gazes with the Mhybe, the Mhybe felt the woman a reflection of her own prison. One a child's mind in a woman's body. The other a young woman in an old woman's body.Memories of Ice, Chapter 18, US SFBC p.619-620 *High Alchemist Baruk entrusted Kruppe with a glass ball containing his Bhokaral servant. He broke the ball before Quick Ben and Ganoes Paran releasing the Bhokaral. Speaking in single word exclamations, it declared Baruk's wish to help regarding the Whirlwind rebellion in Seven Cities. It shouted out references to Coltaine, Icarium, Raraku, and the Azath. Quick Ben pulled it aside to discuss details.Memories of Ice, Chapter 21, US SFBC p.776-777 *A Giant pulled Quick Ben down through the earth into a cavern in Burn's Realm just as the mage was about to face the severe displeasure of The Crippled God. Quick estimated that the giant whom he called 'Servant' was at least fifteen times his own height. Its flesh was of dark clay peppered with rough diamonds which glittered as the giant moved. Its eyes were made of diamond and the flattened head was misshapen. Its vaguely human-like shape almost reached the ceiling of the domed cavern and its hands disappeared into the murky, red-stained roof seeming to hold or be fused to two of the vast arcs of dull white that were spaced at regular intervals in the ceiling. Other, similar giants, were visible to either side of Servant. The giant spoke with a childlike voice. Due to the Crippled God's poisoning of Burn's flesh, the giant was dying. Its clay flesh was melting. Servant told Quick Ben that not much time was left, only about tens of years, before it would be too late (and Burn would die) and pleaded for the mage to help them. The last Quick Ben saw of the giant, almost all of its diamond armour had melted away. It told the mage it was dying, and as it began to sag cracks appeared in the ceiling above it.Memories of Ice, Chapter 2, UK MMPB p.89-91 After the mage helped disrupt the Crippled God's plans at the Siege of Coral, he returned with the former Pannion Seer who used his Omtose Phellack magic to slow the infection and harden the flesh of Burn's servants.Memories of Ice, Chapter 25, US SFBC p.967-968/981 *A young Grey Sword messenger approached Itkovian during the first night of fighting in the Siege of Capustan. His face was horribly burned on one side and he was blinded in one eye, but he insisted on reporting to the Shield Anvil before allowing Destriant Karnadas to heal him. The messenger notified Itkovian that the inhabitants of the Senar Camp had been slaughtered and the defenders of Jehbar Tower surrounded. The situation had looked grim until the sudden appearance of a foreigner with a half a score of Capan followers. The man broke down the gate of Tular Camp and presented the inhabitants with the half eaten corpse of a Senar child. The example of what the enemy meant to do to their own children motivated the Camp's Capanthall to join the fighting. Holding the child's tunic as a standard, the foreigner led an ad hoc militia to relieve Jehbar Tower and defend the West Gate. The messenger told Itkovian the man fought like a boar.Memories of Ice, Chapter 14, US SFBC p.479-480 *During the Siege of Capustan, Itkovian summoned a Grey Sword Trimaster who commanded Wings One, Three, and Five of the Grey Swords cavalry. One of the Shield Anvil's oldest officers, he was lean and tall with a grey beard covering the countless scars on his face. Itkovian assigned him the nearly suicidal task of leading a cavalry sortie to rescue any Gidrath survivors at the besieged East Watch redoubt outside the city. The Trimaster successfully completed his mission and afterwards brought word that his scouts had seen the Tenescowri peasant hordes on the move.Memories of Ice, Chapter 14, US SFBC p.473-474/481 He likely perished later in the siege. *'Humbrall Taur's youngest son' was a thin and scrawny unnamed youth still two moons away from his Death Night. Although weak in appearance, the Barghast was a deadly and accomplished fighter. He was said to have been born with blades in his hands and was a dark-hearted fighter without mercy. When Trotts challenged the Barghast for leadership, Humbrall Taur set his son as the White Face champion. The boy fought only with a short hook-knife, leather armour, and a quick and mobile fighting style. Trotts fatally defeated the boy using Malazan armour and discipline, but not before his own throat had been crushed. Only Malazan healing magic saved Trotts' life. Taur was irritated to lose a great warrior who had won twenty-three other duels without a wound.Memories of Ice, Chapter 11 *A Lestari sergeant appointed himself second-in-command of Gruntle's ad hoc militia during the Siege of Capustan. He was a small and wiryMemories of Ice, Chapter 16, US SFBC p.536 Lestari Guardsman who had likely fled that city with his fellows when it fell to the Pannion Domin. He had short legs and long arms. The sergeant joined Gruntle during the fighting at Capustan's North Gate and quickly proved his worth in organising the soldiers and relaying Gruntle's commands.Memories of Ice, Chapter 14, US SFBC p.476 Gruntle soon promoted him to lieutenant.Memories of Ice, Chapter 14, US SFBC p.478 The Lestari was quick to recognise Gruntle's status as the Mortal Sword of Trake and developed the same barbed stripes as Gruntle's other followers.Memories of Ice, Chapter 16, US SFBC p.538Memories of Ice, Chapter 17, US SFBC p.568 He followed Gruntle to Coral as the Trake's Legion's only officer and perished in the fighting there.Memories of Ice, Chapter 22Memories of Ice, Chapter 25 *Lady Envy's party encountered several Pannion priests of Bastion as they crossed from the Plain of Lamatath into the lands of the Pannion Domin. The first priest resided at a temple run by Seerdomin Kahlt in a small empty hamlet outside Bastion. He was a pale-skinned, emaciated man of indeterminate age with a shaved head and eyebrows. He had watery grey eyes and wore no clothes. The priest welcomed Envy's party into the temple where the ripe corpses of the hamlet's villagers hung from hooks on the walls. He likely perished with the rest of the temple faithful when Envy and her party destroyed Kahlt and his temple.Memories of Ice, Chapter 9, US SFBC p.331-332 Later, Envy and the others entered nearby Bastion. They were greeted by three pale, shaven, and gaunt priests wearing colourless robes. The priests offered to assist Envy and the others with surviving the coming Embrasure of the Pannion faith. They explained how Bastion had been the first to receive the word of the Pannion Seer and saw the creation of the first Children of the Dead Seed. The priests then fled at the appearance of the First Child Anaster and his ravenous Tenescowri mob.Memories of Ice, Chapter 9, US SFBC p.344-345 *'Parsemo' may not have been the complete name of one of Gruntle's old masters as Gruntle was interrupted when he mentioned the name to Buke. Parsemo had married Lethro, whom Gruntle had had an eye on, during one of the latter's absences from Darujhistan. Gruntle called Parsemo 'a bloated crook'Memories of Ice,Chapter 4, UK MMPB p.145 and a 'fat merchant'.Memories of Ice, Chapter 6 *A nameless Seerdomin of Coral was Septarch Ultentha's most trusted servant.Memories of Ice, Chapter 22, US SFBC p.781 He was a native of Coral, and unlike the other warrior-priests of the Pannion Domin, expressed regret at the fate that had befallen his city. He was the eldest son of a fisherman whose family had embraced the Faith. His mother had joined the Tenescowri while his brothers had joined the ranks, his sisters had nakedly clung to older men, and he had begun schooling as a Seerdomin. Eventually, his unbelieving father had abandoned them all and the Seerdomin had silently wished him luck.Memories of Ice, Chapter 20, US SFBC p.696-700 The Seerdomin took responsibility for tending the Pannion Seer's mutilated and disabled prisoner, Toc the Younger, and showed him unexpected compassion. He lent Toc his cloak when he was cold and helped shoulder his weight when he walked.Memories of Ice, Chapter 20, US SFBC p.696-700 He argued against keeping Toc within the harmful embrace of the Seer's K'Chain Che'Malle Matron. When his advice was ignored, he placed Toc in the cave with the Matron but outside her reach. The Seerdomin was visibly moved when the physically broken Toc offered him compassion in return.Memories of Ice, Chapter 22, US SFBC p.780-785 It was unclear whether he survived the Siege of Coral, but he may have been the Seerdomin who represented the surrendered forces of the Domin afterwards.Memories of Ice, Chapter 25, US SFBC p.969 In Toll the Hounds *A pair of dog walkers - see Dog walkers for details. *'Gran', grandmother of Scorch - see Gran for details. *A Guard with a failing heart was a Darujhistan city guardsman of twenty years service, who having been born with a 'flawed' heart, was in the process of slowly dying of heart disease.Toll the Hounds, Chapter 5, US TPB p.120/138Toll the Hounds, Chapter 9, US TPB p.317Toll the Hounds, Chapter 13, US TPB p.437Toll the Hounds, Chapter 21, US TPB p.690/709-712 This guardsman was an admirable human being in nearly all possible respects, being a loving and beloved husband and father;Toll the Hounds, Chapter 5, US TPB p.120Toll the Hounds, Chapter 21, US TPB p.690/712-713Toll the Hounds, Chapter 24, US TPB p.822-823 as well as an intelligent, hard-working and conscientious guardsman (almost to a fault - he became so determined to catch and bring to justice a vicious multiple murderer in his jurisdiction, making it his "crusade"...and who the guard finally determined, with some help from Kruppe to be Gaz), that he hastened the decline of his already precarious health).Toll the Hounds, Chapter 5, US TPB p.139Toll the Hounds, Chapter 21, US TPB p.690/709-710 In fact, he possessed a highly estimable character in general - compassionate, helpful, self-effacing, honourable - with a "soul so bright that it shone".Toll the Hounds, Chapter 21, US TPB p.712-713 He was so exceptional that Hood, the Lord of Death, (who had physically manifested in Darujhistan for reasons of his own), stopped beside the body of the guard where it lay in the street - who had finally succumbed to a fatal heart attack - and saying, "This will not do," Hood brought the guardsman back to full, vigorous life, heart-whole and completely free of pain.Toll the Hounds, Chapter 21, US TPB p.711-712 *The High Priest of Burn of the Temple of Burn (the 'Sleeping Goddess') in Darujhistan, Genabackis, was a gaunt, sad-faced, elderly mage who was extremely melancholic, perhaps because the cult of Burn was fading in Darujhistan - it was said that this might be due to the Goddess having slept too long.Toll the Hounds, Chapter 5, US TPB p.140 The Trell, Mappo Runt, having a driving need to rejoin his long-time companion, Icarium (who was then to be found on the distant continent of Lether),Toll the Hounds, Chapter 3, US TPB p.85/88 made his way to the Temple of Burn, where he was greeted by the High Priest - who already knew who Mappo was, how and when he had arrived in Darujhistan, and what he wanted from Burn and why. The High Priest, after an unsuccessful attempt to discourage the Trell from the perilous path of "walking the veins of the earth", told Mappo to follow him through the Temple as a ritual was (in fact) already being prepared to accommodate Mappo's need to walk "Burn's Path" (i.e., the Warren of the land, Tennes) to get to Lether as quickly as possible.Toll the Hounds, Chapter 5, US TPB p.141 However, the High Priest, after three failed attempts to complete the ritual, had to admit that he and his (equally doleful) acolytes had failed Mappo and that the Trell would have to use another method to get to Lether.Toll the Hounds, Chapter 7, US TPB p.197 As it happened, the High Priest was able to suggest to Mappo another form of transportation, which involved the Trell being conveyed to Lether by the Trygalle Trade Guild.Toll the Hounds, Chapter 7, US TPB p.198 After the High Priest had led the Trell to where Master Quell and his TTG shareholders waited, he left Mappo with the remark that the Trell would have a long, tedious walk ahead of him if the plan to use the Trygalle Trade Guild did not work out.Toll the Hounds, Chapter 7, US TPB p.201 *An Old shepherd found the boy Harllo after he had been beaten and left for dead by his adoptive brother Snell outside Two-Ox Gate in Darujhistan.Toll the Hounds, Chapter 7, US PB p.211 Poor and nearly too old to work, the shepherd saw the boy as an opportunity. He sold the still unconscious boy to the Chuffs labour camp to work in the Eldra Iron Mongers mine.Toll the Hounds, Chapter 7, US PB p.229 When Murillio came looking for the boy, the shepherd, holding his new crook, tried to rationalise for his actions.Toll the Hounds, Chapter 17, US PB p.561 *An Elder Azath Builder (called 'Elder'), a gigantic (roughly 'four stories high') mason who built Azath Houses, was essentially a prisoner of the Jaghut, Gothos - Elder being kept in an unnamed Warren to which only Gothos normally had easy access. Nimander Golit and his party of Tiste Andii close kin and Kallor came upon the ruined tower that Gothos was then inhabiting, as the group was travelling to Bastion in central Genabackis. Having taken tea with Gothos, Nimander then accidently fell through a 'gate' inside the ruined tower and in so doing met the Elder in the Warren where Gothos had him trapped. The Elder and Nimander talked and Nimander learned that, although the Elder would build Azath Houses, each time Gothos always managed it so that he (and not the Elder) would vanish with the newly completed House - leaving the Elder behind. Nimander finally figured out a way to confound this practice of Gothos, however, and after the Elder proceeded to build a new Azath, this time the Elder vanished along with the House when it was finished, finally freeing the Elder Azath Builder of Gothos and his machinations.Toll the Hounds, Chapter 8, US TPB p.260-264/267-270/271-273/274 *A Clerk at the entry of the Darujhistan headquarter office of the Guild of Blacksmiths had the responsibility of handling the administrative regulations of the Guild. As such, this clerk dealt with those applying for membership in the Guild - such as Barathol Mekhar, an experienced blacksmith, who, newly arrived in Darujhistan, wished to join the Blacksmiths' Guild. The clerk, not a blacksmith, himself, got a great deal of pleasure from the power he held over Barathol, who although a true blacksmith, was, by virtue of being an outsider, ineligible, according to the strict rules of the Guild, to join. As the clerk spelled out the necessary criteria for membership in the Guild, Barathol recognized that the organization was essentially a 'closed shop' (i.e., as the clerk made clear, Barathol would have to have the sponsorship of an accredited Blacksmiths' Guild member, but that to be eligible for such sponsorship, Barathol would first have to have completed an apprenticeship in Darujhistan - which was impossible because, by the rules, Barathol was overqualified, being already experienced, as well as being too old to be apprenticed).Toll the Hounds, Chapter 9, US TPB p.281-283 *The Temple Historian of the 'Temple of Darkness' in Black Coral - see Temple Historian for details. In Dust of Dreams *Sinn's Tanno tutor had been a Spiritwalker who once told her that an untethered soul can drown in wisdom.Dust of Dreams, Chapter 7, UK HB p.242 In The Crippled God * A Bored boy of Malaz City was the final character to be introduced in the Malazan Book of the Fallen series. He spent his days at the Malaz City pier observing the ships in the harbour dreaming of an exciting life in other lands amongst heroes and villains. One day, he approached a peculiar old man he often saw fishing at the pier to warn him it was too late in the day to catch anything and he was wasting his time. The boy was familiar with all of the district's bars and taverns, so he knew the man was lying when he claimed to spend his nights performing at Smiley's, a haunt that existed only in legend. When the man claimed to be casting not for fish but for the old Emperor's demon, the boy scoffed and claimed he would one day leave the island and become a soldier. The fisherman responded, "Well, the world always needs more soldiers."The Crippled God, Epilogue II, US HC p.906-908 In Night of Knives *'Fisherman's wife' was an old woman who lived in a hut on Malaz Island with her husband, a powerful mage.Night of Knives, Chapter 2, US TPB p.47 She sang to him while he defended Malaz City against the Stormriders with powerful magic. When he died, she instantly froze to death in their home.Night of Knives, Chapter 4, US TPB p.147 *'Kiska's mother' was a seamstress living in the Mouse Quarter of Malaz City. Her husband had been a sailor who died at sea. Kiska had ignored her mother's wishes for most of her childhood and was more likely to heed the advice of the witch Agayla. Kiska's mother was a devotee of Chem, a Malaz cult of Mael.Night of Knives, Chapter 2, US TPB p.51Night of Knives, Chapter 5, US TPB p.200 *A Shadow cult assassin in Malaz City secretly followed a disguised Tayschrenn to a meeting with the Shadow scholar Oleg Vikat during the night of the Shadow Moon of 1154 BS. Once Tayschrenn departed, the assassin murdered Oleg and attempted to kill the young witness Kiska. Kiska survived only due to the intervention of Oleg's spirit.Night of Knives, Chapter 2, US TPB p.55/67 Later in the night, the assassin was assigned to escort Temper to Mock's Hold by the cult's leader, Pralt. He was young and walked with a cocky swagger that made Temper want to slap him. He had blond hair and a beard and his hood and robes were marred by scorch marks from Oleg's spell.Night of Knives, Chapter 4, US TPB p.160Night of Knives, Chapter 5, US TPB p.212 The arrogant cultist challenged Temper to a fight. He lost.Night of Knives, Chapter 5, US TPB p.212 *'Ash's sergeant' was a veteran serving on the ex-Bridgeburner lieutenant's team in Malaz City. He had a long, thin mustache and a nose made of scar tissue and wore a leather hauberk with iron lozenges and a plain blackened iron helmet.Night of Knives, Chapter 3, US TPB p.114 He captured Kiska thinking she was a Shadow cultist.Night of Knives, Chapter 3, US TPB p.112 He perished attempting to bring back the old empire by assaulting Laseen's Claws at Mock's Hold.Night of Knives, Chapter 4, US TPB p.180 *A Grandfather from Pyre was brought down to the beach by his grandchildren to see a ghost they had found in the surf. In reality it was a dying Stormrider, which he was shocked to hear speak to him in stilted Korelean, a language the old man had learned from his own grandfather. The man stopped the Stormrider's curious question "Why are you killing us?" by slitting its throat.Night of Knives, Epilogue, US TPB p.282 In Return of the Crimson Guard *A head spiked upon a wall in Unta warned Clawmaster Possum that, "They are returning. The death-cheaters. The defiers. All the withholders and arrogators." It claimed to be a former Untan official who broke its neck in a carriage accident attempting to escape with the city's treasury when Kellanved's fleet appeared in the harbour.Return of the Crimson Guard, Book 1 Chapter 2, UK PB p.31-33 In Stonewielder *An orphaned Jourilan boy was rescued by Ivanr from the site of a religious massacre in southern Jourilan. The boy was covered in blood and seemingly mute.Stonewielder, Chapter 2, US HC p.105 When he finally was able to talk again, the boy asked if he was evil. His father had claimed the boy was before murdering his mother and siblings in the name of the Lady. Ivanr assured him he was not before leaving the boy with the peasants of the Jourilan Army of Reform.Stonewielder, Chapter 3, US HC p.148-150 Ivanr later attempted to find the boy again, but was unsuccessful until the defeat of the Jourilan imperial army at Ring. There he discovered the boy sadistically murdering imperial prisoners. When Ivanr tried to stop him, the boy shot an arrow into Ivanr's chest. The crowd then tore the boy to pieces.Stonewielder, Chapter 11, US HC p.553-554 In Blood and Bone *A Feral Shade grabbed Saeng's arm and tried to pull her down into the ground, saying "The High King will be well pleased with you". It was dispersed when Hanu swung a stick through it.Blood and Bone, Prologue, UK MMPB p.19-20 *A Priestess' Shade spoke to Saeng about the worship of light. The shade said she had been drowned at the orders of the High King because she had been a priestess of the old faith, the worship of Light. The shade told Saeng that the faith ran in her blood and her trial was coming.Blood and Bone, Prologue, UK MMPB p.20-23 *A Thaumaturg theurgist came to Saeng's village for The Choosing. He was dressed in rich silks of sea blue and gold, and described as somewhat overweight and short. He chose Hanu to be taken away.Blood and Bone, Prologue, UK MMPB p.23-25 *A Priest of the Crippled God traveled with the Disavowed accompanying the Army of Righteous Chastisement. He was old, with tattered robes that smelled of filth.Blood and Bone, Chapter 1, UK MMPB p.77 He had a hopping, jerking walk. Using the Warren of Chaos, he took Skinner, Mara, and Petal to the Dolmens of Tien,Blood and Bone, Chapter 3, UK MMPB p.163-164 the ruined Meckros city of Ambajenad,Blood and Bone, Chapter 5, UK MMPB p.257-276 a spot near the party of Malazan mercenaries, who he tracked via the signature of the shard they carried,Blood and Bone, Chapter 10, UK MMPB p.544-546 into the Warren of Shadow,Blood and Bone, Chapter 10, UK MMPB p.549-552 and to the Sky Tower of the Stormguard,Blood and Bone, Chapter 14, UK MMPB p.744 before Skinner snapped his neck and killed him.Blood and Bone, Chapter 14, UK MMPB p.755 *A Shaduwam Agon entered the camp and interrupted the meeting between the The Warleader and the tribe representatives, warning them that they would face many Thaumaturgs in the capital city of Isana Pura. He was dressed in rags, his torso was smeared in dirt, and ash coated his face. He carried a begging bowl made form a human skull. He demanded one fourth of all captives taken as the price for Shaduwam assistance.Blood and Bone, Chapter 1, UK MMPB p.86-88 Jatal and Scarza later found a Agon ritual cursing the tribes, presumably performed by the same Shaduwam.Blood and Bone, Chapter 1, UK MMPB p.92-93 *A Half-Man Beast attacked the Thaumaturg Army of Righteous Chastisement early into their journey. Golan sent Skinner, Mara, Black the Lesser, and Shijel to track it down and kill it. They followed it to its lair, where Mara briefly saw it, describing it as having "a glistening armoured torso like that of a lizard, sleek furred arms ending in long talons, and a humanoid face distorted by an oversized mouth of needle-like teeth." It prophesized that Himatan would swallow Skinner before Skinner impaled it and threw it into a pit of insects to be devoured instantly.Blood and Bone, Chapter 2, UK MMPB p.96-104 *An Artorallah demon was present in the forest of the Azathanai when Murk first met Celeste. The demon told Murk that he would be imprisoned in the forest forever, and he would not escape. It was shocked when Celeste threw Murk and it back, freeing Murk.Blood and Bone, Chapter 4, UK MMPB p.219-220 * A Nacht Guardian was present in the Deadhouse with Gothos and Osseric. Osseric described its head as "brown and knobby, shaped rather like the stone ammunition of an onager."Blood and Bone, Chapter 4, UK MMPB p.246 and "of roughly the same size and hairiness as a coconut.".Blood and Bone, Chapter 7, UK MMPB p.397 Osseric suspected it of being a demon. It appeared to serve the Azath house. After Cowl escaped, Osseric heard it muttering and saw it head down the hallway dragging a shovel, after it left view he heard the front door of the house open and slam shut.Blood and Bone, Chapter 10, UK MMPB p.590-591 It also swept, sometimes striking Osseric, and performed other housecleaning jobs, such as sweeping cobwebs from the ceiling using a pole with a rag tied to the end or dusting.Blood and Bone, Chapter 13, UK MMPB p.732-734 *A Priest in Rags was seen as a ghost by Pon-lor. The priest led a procession of children and a goat to an altar. The children and priest were all thin and emaciated, and the priest's feathered robes were soiled. All carried signs of the Weeping Pestilence. The priest sacrificed a young boy of around 5 years in age and the goat with a curved blade. The goat's blood was drained into a bowl that the children drank from hungrily. The priest chopped off the head of the goat and placed it on the altar, then carried the body of the boy away.Blood and Bone, Chapter 7, UK MMPB p.389-391 *A Cursed Thaumaturg met Saeng and Hanu on an enormous stone bridge. He was dressed in rags, and had wild hair and wind/sun darkened features. He was wrinkled and had a maniac look. Hanu told Saeng the man had been cursed by the other Thaumaturgs as punishment, making him somewhat insane. He led them to a village of Himatan natives who were preparing a banquet. Saeng realized at the banquet that the Thaumaturg and villagers were all ghosts. Saeng noted that the Banner was unusually bright and the Thaumaturg said that it would impact at any moment. As the Banner began to crash into Jacuruku, Saeng asked how she could stop it, to which the Thaumaturg replied "I do not know what you must do, High Priestess. I can only say that you must not despair. What rises must fall only to rise again. What has gone shall come again. It is the way of the world."Blood and Bone, Chapter 8, UK MMPB p.461-468 *The Ranking Surgeon of the Army of Righteous Chastisement guided Golan to see the sick U-Pre and a soldier sick with a virulent parasitic infection. Golan described him as tall and lean, and he wore a leather apron wet with gore. He also wore a belt of surgical tools such as knives, probes, awls, chisels, and saws. When Golan spoke with him to be directed to U-pre the surgeon was very tired with dark circles around his eyes.Blood and Bone, Chapter 9, UK MMPB p.484 When the surgeon led Golan to the infected patient, he had removed his apron and belt, but still had dark around his eyes, which showed despair. He showed Golan the patient infected with the parasites, and he fainted when the parasitical worms within the patient's body crawled out.Blood and Bone, Chapter 10, UK MMPB p.580-584 *The Fist of Aren was already dead by the time Blood and Bone began. Yusen, leader of the Malazan mercenaries, had killed the fist at his briefing table, because a course of action the Fist intended would have, according to Burastan, "reopened old wounds. Terrible old wounds. It would have been a bloodbath."Blood and Bone, Chapter 15, UK MMPB p.815 In Assail *'Dorrin's father' was the former king in exile of Anklos, a city in northeastern Genabackis. His family, the Batarius, were the original employers of Caladan Brood who they set to oppose the invading Malazans. When the Malazans took Anklos, they removed the family from power and forced them into exile. Before he died, Dorrin's father instructed the Shieldmaiden Lyan to take his eight-year-old son and heir Dorrin on an expedition to the goldfields of Assail. Their mission was to build a war chest to finance an army to retake their former home.Assail (novel), Chapter 5 *'Orman's mother' was the wife of Orman Bregin. She convinced her son, Orman, to reclaim his father's magic spear, Boarstooth, from the longhouse of his uncle, Jal. She claimed it was Orman's by right.Assail (novel), Chapter 1 *A Wounded old man was found by Kyle when he invested the wreckage of a caravan on the western plains of Assail. A prospector heading toward the northern gold fields, the man was a victim of the Silent People, who killed any outsider found in their territory. The dying man called out for Alana, Reena, and little Gerrol, but Kyle suspected they were either already dead or taken prisoner.Assail (novel), Chapter 5 In Dancer's Lament *A Battered full helm spoke briefly with Gothos. A "weak, breathless voice" emanated from it. It accused Gothos of giving up to easily. Gothos identified it as an Azathanai.Dancer's Lament, Prologue, US TPB p.9-10 In Blood Follows * A Lamentable Moll Watch corporal assisted Watch sergeant Guld in the task of investigating a series of gruesome murders in the city. The corporal's armor was fitted for a larger man and his sword was still wax-sealed in its scabbard.Blood Follows, Section 3 He was assigned to observe anyone approaching the notice placed in Fishmonger's Round by Bauchelain and Korbal Broach and observed that the pair had hired Emancipor Reese, former employee of one of the murder victims.Blood Follows, Section 11 The corporal assisted Guld in forcing an audience with Bauchelain at Sorrowman's Hostel.Blood Follows, Section 12 *'Princess Sharn's handmaiden' helped the princess track the murderer stalking the streets of Lamentable Moll to Fishmonger's Round. The princess willingly sacrificed her servant's life to satisfy her own predilection for blood and pain.Blood Follows, Section 19 In The Lees of Laughter's End * Birds Mottle's father made his living collecting clams on a mud-flat near Toll's City. He competed in this task with the local raccoon population which possessed an intellect and cunning superior to his own. One final fit of angered outrage left his daughter orphaned at fifteen.The Lees of Laughter's End, Section 26 * The Toll's City court mage was the first to understand the significance of the six statues discovered buried under Avoidance Alley behind the city's keep. He ordered the Sech'kellyn brought to his apothecary for study and then a week later had them relocated to a powerfully warded strong room within the keep. But it was too late. The statues' influence drove the man mad and he drowned himself in a bowl of soapy water.The Lees of Laughter's End, Section 29 In The Wurms of Blearmouth * Fangatooth's cook worked for the sorcerer-tyrant at Wurm's Keep in Spendrugle. When Lord Fangatooth Claw hosted a dinner for necromancers Bauchelain and Korbal Broach, Bauchelain chided him or trying to poison them with yellow paralt. Fangatooth professed ignorance and said he would speak with the cook.The Wurms of Blearmouth, Section 20 He later punished the cook's failure to kill their guests by stabbing the cook through the left eye.The Wurms of Blearmouth, Section 26 * Witch Hurl discovered a dead Chanter sailor wedged among the rocks along the shoreline of Spendrugle. She thought him alive when he moved and thought to eat him to revive her weakened body. She was surprised when he smiled at her and asked for help escaping the rocks. One of the undead crewmembers of the Unreasoning Vengeance, he said he was not much of a sailor but that Tiny Chanter insisted he take the tiller of the ship during their battle with the Suncurl. The cheerful fellow was confused when Hurl began to eat him, but decided it was for the best if it got him off the rocks.The Wurms of Blearmouth, Section 29 His head was last seen floating out to see in the direction of home.The Wurms of Blearmouth, Section 32 *Another tortured man shared the Wurm's Keep dungeon with Warmet Humble. He was the last of a group of strangers who had arrived in Spendrugle and proved too obnoxious to merely hang. Lord Fanagatooth took great pleasure in torturing each of them until only one remained. This terribly scarred man was in even worse shape than Warmet. The two spent time arguing over games of Twenty Questions.The Wurms of Blearmouth, Section 7 When Warmet was released by Bauchelain he refused to allow his fellow prisoner to be released because he was a cheater.The Wurms of Blearmouth, Section 44 In The Healthy Dead * The Baby Saint was an infant rescued from a stampeding crowd in Quaint by Imid Factallo. The child bruised its head in the process and Elas Sil declared it the youngest Saint of Glorious Labour.The Healthy Dead, Section 15 The Stentorian Nun tried to take possession of the baby, but Imid, wrongfully suspecting the motive of cannibalism, set a violent mob upon her.The Healthy Dead, Section 28 The saint had a tendency to release its bowels or bladder on anyone holding it.The Healthy Dead, Sections 15 and 35 * Hood's minion was a servant of the god of death who felt unappreciated by his master. He polished the skulls on the Gate of Death and swept its pathway clean, but was never considered for greater things. He was a hunched, scrawny, boned figure who hobbled with a cane. He appeared before the dead King Necrotus in Quaint to bring him through Death's gate, but was rebuffed. Hood's minion swore to raise a legion against the abominable necromancer, Korbal Broach, to prove his worth and cursed mortals' lack of gratitude for his services.The Healthy Dead, Section 29 In Crack'd Pot Trail *'The Fenn' and the Imass woman were part of a tale told by Calap Roud that he stole from Stenla Tebur of Aren. The Fenn was the last survivor of his Fenn tribe, passing through the mountains when he came upon a starving Ifayle Imass camp.Crack'd Pot Trail, Chapter 3 The Imass woman took him in as a guest and they fell in love. After a night of lovemaking that resulted in pregnancy, she awoke to find her beloved had brought her fresh meat. After eating, she discovered the man had butchered her entire tribe. He was revealed to be the monster that had murdered his own people.Crack'd Pot Trail, Chapter 6 *A Sensible poet suggested they butcher and eat the horses when a caravan of travelers ran out of food on the Cracked Pot Trail. The well armed knights and hunters who owned the horses declined thinking them more useful than the caravan's group of artists. Mortal Sword Tulgord Vise severed the poet's head and he became the first of many artistic meals to feed the caravan.Crack'd Pot Trail, Chapter 3 *A Ferryman carried Bauchelain, Korbal Broach, and Emancipor Reese down the river from the Great Dry to Farrog. Bauchelain explained to Reese that they planned to murder the city's Indifferent God and their was nothing the god could do about it. As he quietly masturbated nearby the ferryman thought to himself, "That's what you think." His behavior was suspiciously like Well Knight Arpo Relent's when he was assumed to have been the Indifferent God returned.Crack'd Pot Trail, Chapter 6 Notes and references Category:Individuals